wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayson
GENERAL Name: Jayson Actual Age: 25 Gender: Male Occupation: Magician- Bar Tender Birthplace: Austin, Texas Current Location: New York Affiliated with: No One Weapons: switchblade Other Items Owned: Apartment with all the fixins BACKGROUND Personality: Jason tends to spend most of time doing tricks and illusions for people. He has made quiet a bit of money as an illusionist in the real world, doing his "magic tricks" for audiences under a false name. He was very popular in junior high school because of his magic tricks but once he got to high school, he no longer fit in as well. Jason was never much into the whole Jock scene and easily progressed into spending time alone. Jason is a very out going guy, very friendly and well liked, though he is still somewhat "scary" to people upon first glance dut ot his "goth" appearance. In the bar scene where Jayson spends his nights he is very well liked and respected, making an extremely good bartender and bouncer. Due to his past history with his father's abuse, Jay tends to jump off the handle a little if he witnesses a man getting rough with a woman and that has gotten him some administrative leave from his tending job on occassion, but they always bring him back since he is so well liked otherwise. Fears: ~ Guns ~ Death by Fire ~ Flying and Heights Strengths: + Can make a killer drink + Fun and easy going for the most part + Can weild his switchblade effectivly + Patient Weaknesses: ^ Save his skill with his switchblade he is not good at hand to hand combat yet. ^ Very defensive (sometimes without cause to be) of women ^ A bit nieve at times, wants to trust people but often ends up trusting people who should not receive his trust. Likes: > Women > Alcohol > Animals > Children Dislikes: * Abusive men like his A**Hole father * Forceful people * Smoke (cigarettes) * Religion * Guns Detailed History: Very little is known about Jason's early life. He chooses not to disclose any information about his early life or his family. Jason was raised in Austin Texas, born to a Marine father and a ex-stripper mother. Jason has no siblings and so, when his father was angry, Jason always received the brunt of his fathers brutality. When Jason was 5, he got a magic kit and started doing his first tricks. When his father found out that he was playing with magic tricks instead of playing Pee-wee football, Jason was told he was a failure and was forced into joining the football team. Jason stayed on the sidelines at all times, he was never played because he had absolutely no skills what so ever. When Jason was 16, his mother killed herself after a particularly brutal beating from his father. Jason took off that same night, after pushing his father out the window to his own death. Jason raided his parents' draws, took all the money he could find and left, moving to New York. Jason began renting an apartment and began working at a Music store all the while still doing his illusions on the street for people that wanted to see them. He has gotten into doing some shows, for smaller crowds as of late but his Bartending job takes the majority of his time. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing: Jason prefers to wear all black, tight black leather or jean pants and no shirt, or a shirt that is open in the front. Jason adorns his neck with many necklaces, crosses and things of that nature, though he is not religious, at all. Build: Height/Weight: 6'3/177lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Black, sometimes streaked with Red There is nothing extra-ordinary about Jason. He fits into the average crowd, with the exception that he appears gothic. He has dark black hair, deep chocolate eyes and often wears dark eyeliner to bring out the color of his eyes even more. Jason stands around 6'3 and is thin, but his body cut pretty well. Jason prefers to wear all black, tight black leather or jean pants and no shirt, or a shirt that is open in the front. Jason adorns his neck with many necklaces, crosses and things of that nature, though he is not religious, at all. Marks/Scars: Cigarette burn on his hand 3 smalle scars- Had his gal bladder removed Category:Characters Category:Humans